<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Heaven by mintaelly (whimsigyu)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27910042">Heaven</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/whimsigyu/pseuds/mintaelly'>mintaelly (whimsigyu)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>SHINee</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Idols, Established Relationship, M/M, Porn with Feelings, Self-Indulgent</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 18:48:35</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,017</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27910042</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/whimsigyu/pseuds/mintaelly</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Choi Minho finally returns from his service.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Choi Minho/Lee Taemin</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>71</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Heaven</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Started this a few weeks before his discharge. Finished it a few weeks after. lmao I didn't even edit but if there's something really bad I'll come back and fix it.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Taemin isn’t surprised when he sees Minho sitting on his couch after he comes out of the shower. After knowing the man practically rushed to see him right after being officially discharged from the military, he couldn’t explain the warmth he felt in his chest. He felt so full he was sure his heart was going to burst from happiness. Seeing his family together again after being left alone for so long… He didn’t want to experience it ever again. The fit together so well, not perfectly, but there was nearly no space left unfilled between them.</p><p>“Hyung?” He calls out as he’s drying his hair with a small towel.</p><p>He doesn’t get a response. He frowns a little, his full lips forming a pout until he realizes Minho’s eyes are closed. He then takes notice of the headphones in the male’s ears and his pout disappears. He approaches the couch, draping the damp towel over the backrest before taking a seat next to the short haired male, successfully gaining his attention. He’s wearing his black pajamas with the white trim. Minho is finally out of his uniform and is wearing some dark sweats with a white t-shirt.</p><p>The older male can’t help the smile that takes over his lips when he feels Taemin lay his head on his shoulder. He pulls out his headphones with a tug and gives the younger man his attention, moving to wrap an arm around the other’s shoulder to pull him closer. The smaller male snuggled in as well, pulling his legs up to his chest in order to fit himself under the other’s arm. Minho finds that incredibly cute and he places a kiss on the other’s temple. Taemin suddenly feels so warm and safe under the male’s embrace. He can’t help the sudden shuddering sigh that escapes him.</p><p>“Taemin?”</p><p>The younger of the two suddenly climbs onto his lap and straddles him, burying his face in the other’s neck and wrapping his arms around him tightly. He breathes him in deeply. He still smells almost exactly like he remembers. The spicy scent of his favorite cologne along with his own unique scent mixed subtly in between. He doesn’t want to part. He doesn’t want to leave his side.</p><p>“I’m right here,” Minho says when the surprise finally subsides and the other remains unmoving, pulling him closer and squeezing his arms around the slim waist.</p><p>“You’re not going away anymore, right? You’re staying here with me? With Jinki-hyung and Kibummie-hyung?”</p><p>Minho laughs lightly at the other’s muffled voice, “Of course I am.”</p><p>The smaller male stays unmoving for a while. Minho can’t see him but he feels his shoulder dampen a bit and he soothes the other, running his hand down the other’s back until Taemin finally pulls away. He knows he’ll be the one that ends up leaving eventually, to serve his country as well, but it’s not something he wants to think about at that moment. He doesn’t want to spoil the time alone he finally has with his hyung after almost 2 years. He wants to enjoy it and make up for the time that he was gone. He leans into the warm hand that moves up to caress his cheek and wipe lightly at the drying evidence on his cheeks.</p><p>“What were you listening to?” the younger male asks when he remembers what Minho was doing before he interrupted him.</p><p>Minho presses the button to wake his phone up. He shows him the screen and Taemin can’t help the quiet laugh that escapes him. Of course it’s his newest album. He remembers sending it to him as soon as it was available. Minho would remind him every night via text.</p><p>“You haven’t listened to it all yet?” he asks.</p><p>“I did. But not like this. I couldn’t enjoy it while I was in the army. But this one became my favorite the moment I heard it,” Minho motions to his phone to emphasize which one he’s talking about.</p><p>“Really?” Taemin pulls away slightly and tilts his head down, he’s got a mischievous smirk on his lips, “Heaven? Which part do you like?”</p><p>Minho hums in slight thought before turning to the other and taking his hand in his, Taemin’s fingers spreading for Minho’s to fit perfectly between his, to intertwine seamlessly, “I like all of it. It makes me wonder what you think of when you’re singing it.”</p><p>“Do you want to know?” Taemin teases.</p><p>Minho smiles back, “Tell me.”</p><p>“You know <em>my</em> favorite part?” The younger male whispers against the teasing, fleeting touch on his lips, bringing up the question he asked from before.</p><p>“What is it?” Minho asks in a breathy whisper.</p><p>Taemin delivers the killing blow in the same breathy manner, “Play inside me as much as you want.”</p><p>Minho takes the thick lips with his own and kisses him fully. It’s the first kiss they’ve shared all day and it’s almost careful. The former soldier kisses him slowly, savoring the man pressed against him. So soft and sweet and hot under his touch. Taemin can’t help the small giggle when the other’s soft lips stray to kiss the corner of his mouth up to his cheek, eyelid and forehead before returning to his lips.</p><p>The shorter male moans into the kiss when the strong hands that were sliding up his thighs grasp at his round ass roughly before slipping a hand into his pajamas.</p><p>“I missed you so much,” Minho whispers against the lips he’s devouring.</p><p>Taemin feels his body shiver in anticipation at those words and he pulls his hips closer to Minho’s. Small hands pull at the shirt he’s wearing, attempting to rid the older male of said garment. Luckily the man complies and he helps him pull the shirt off, tossing it somewhere on the couch. He doesn’t know if he should feel shy or revel at the way Taemin’s palms trail up from his abs to his chest, over his shoulders and down his arms. He feels his arousal rise at the other’s careful attention to his body.</p><p><em>All mine</em>, Taemin thinks as he takes the other’s lips with his again a little desperately. He was the only thing he wanted to hold onto selfishly. The only other thing in his life he wanted passionately and would never give up. He wanted all of him, needed him.</p><p>Minho could feel it, the sudden pressure of Taemin’s hips pushing down against his, the arms wrapping around his neck to pull him close, and the lips searching for his to kiss back just as fervently and suddenly he was overwhelmed by the other’s desperation.</p><p>An arm wrapped around the slim waist as the other’s fingers buried themselves in the dark hair, his hips rocking up against the ones pushing down. He’s not sure if it’s the force he uses or how sensitive the younger male has become but Taemin pulls away from the kiss with a loud suck, moaning against the taller man’s neck as his hips rock more forcefully.</p><p>Minho chuckles lightly, airily and grips the other’s hips, “Want it that bad?”</p><p>The dancer pulls back and levels the man with a look. Minho nearly loses his breath. He’s casting his gaze down at the older male with half-lidded eyes and kiss swollen lips. Minho wonders how it was possible for Taemin to have gotten even sexier in the time he was away. It was simply a look and he felt himself get even harder.</p><p>“Let me see you,” he says.</p><p>Taemin smirks as he begins to unbutton his pajama shirt, teasing the other with glimpses of his soft skin but doesn’t pull the shirt off. Minho isn’t patient enough to wait for him to take it off and moves to remove the shirt but Taemin stops him, the clothing hanging off his shoulders, before the younger climbs off. He pulls at the hem of his pajama pants and once they’re over his thighs, they fall on their own, leaving him standing with his matching colored briefs only. He steps out of the clothing and kicks the black pants away. His eyes are trained on Minho’s and he can see the anticipation of the other as he teasingly pulls down the hem of his underwear, inching it down ever so slowly. The tall male, however, doesn’t want to endure the teasing and he sits up, hooking his fingers on the elastic and pulling down, revealing the hard cock underneath.</p><p>“So beautiful,” Minho whispers against the skin between soft wet kisses on his pelvis and Taemin feels himself flush.</p><p>He grips at the short strands of hair as the older male continues to kiss the revealed skin, licking at his sack and placing kisses up his erect cock before jumping over to his abdomen. He nips at the skin before licking a long trail up to a dusky nipple. Taemin whimpers lightly when he feels blunt teeth bite lovingly at it before sucking it into his mouth and having his tongue tease it.</p><p>“I missed you so much, Taem,” he whispers yet again, “Your skin, your smell,” He reaches down to pull his sweats and underwear down, revealing his hard cock and pressing it up against the younger’s, “I’m so hard for you. I can’t wait to make you mine again. I can’t wait to hear you begging for me.”</p><p>“Hyung,” he whispers softly, “Please.”</p><p>“That’s right. Just like that. I want to hear you just like that,” his free hand entwines into the younger male’s strands of hair and aligns their lips before speaking, “Tell me what you want.”</p><p>“You. I want you.”</p><p>“That’s right,” he reaches behind Taemin to grasp the back of his thighs and the younger male jumps, wrapping his long legs around the other’s waist. They share a few misplaced kisses as Minho takes them into the dancer’s bedroom. He climbs onto the unmade bed and places the younger male carefully down, his head resting on a pillow. Taemin is still wearing his pajama shirt and it’s still halfway down his arms but it does nothing to impede him from reaching under said pillow and pulling the lube out from under it.</p><p>Minho’s brow raises questioningly before smirking down at the male knowingly. Taemin shudders at the look, his skin breaking out in goosebumps. He missed him a lot as well if such small things were affecting him in such a way. He spreads his legs, exposing himself for the man, inviting him to proceed. Large hands caress up the inner thighs before returning down and cupping the other’s balls in one, massaging the sack lightly. He poured some lube onto the hot swollen cock before reaching up to pump it.</p><p>The dark haired dancer hummed and began to buck up into the tight ring. He reached down to adjust the pressure of Minho’s fingers and continued to pleasure himself. Minho simply watched, shocked that his porcelain doll could look even more beautiful being so lewd. The good thing about his porcelain doll was that he wasn’t as fragile as he looked. He gingerly let go of the hard cock when Taemin’s breathing had picked up considerably, alerting him of an impending orgasm. He didn’t want Taemin to come just yet.</p><p>He quickly coated his fingers and led them to the tight entrance. He watched the younger male try to pull himself together. He was still breathing hard and he was coming down from the high.</p><p>“Are you okay? Can I…?” he asked as he massaged the entrance softly.</p><p>“Yes.”</p><p>Minho wasn’t completely surprised that his finger slipped in rather easily. Taemin had been playing with himself earlier in the day so it made sense. He pushed another in and it was the same. The shorter male couldn’t help the mischievous smile on his lips as he watched Minho’s face. It was between confusion and arousal. Of course he had prepped himself while he was in the shower. He knew Minho was going to show up. While it was intended to only be preparation, he couldn’t help himself and ended up getting carried away. Just thinking of having Choi Minho to himself again ended up breaking his restraint.</p><p>“Condom,” Minho demanded when he realized Taemin was one step ahead of him.</p><p>“No.”</p><p>“No?”</p><p>“Fill me up. Give it all to me.”</p><p>Minho felt his cock throb in anticipation, “But tomorrow…”</p><p>“It doesn’t matter. I want it,” Taemin pushed his hips closer to Minho’s cock, tempting him.</p><p>“Are you sure?” he asked as he poured an ample amount onto his palm.</p><p>The dancer nodded and whispered an affirmative, his ass finally rubbing up against the hard cock he was anticipating. Minho quickly covered his engorged flesh with lube, making sure he got every inch before leaning forward and taking the male’s pretty formed lips with his. They part with a loud suck and the older male finally settles comfortably between the spread legs, settling both of them comfortably before aligning his hard flesh against the tight muscle. He pushes lightly and feels the resistance against his blunt tip. He chuckles a little.</p><p>“I’m not inside yet and you’re already tightening up? Just feeling it this close gets you excited?”</p><p>Even in this situations he was teased and Taemin only covered his face with his forearms, a little embarrassed to have been found out, “Let me see you,” Minho says softly.</p><p>Taemin peeks over his arms, his big eyes peering up at the male over him, before he moves them away a little reluctantly.</p><p>“Ready?”</p><p>The dancer nods and he gasps in surprise when the tip of the cock finally breaches into him and slowly coaxes him open to take it in, to be enveloped in the softest and pleasurable vice that his body forms. Minho curses under his breath, his thick flesh nestling deep inside Taemin and it felt incredible. It didn’t matter how many times he tried to imagine it, it was never quite the same as the real, lithe body accepting him so deeply in that moment. He can feel blunt fingernails digging into his forearms and he does his best to not move.</p><p>Taemin clenched his eyes shut and pressed his lips together to form a thin line. He can feel the sweat beginning to form on his body. Even though he prepared, his fingers could never reach as deep as Minho’s cock but feeling himself get filled with the hard flesh brought a pleasure that he couldn’t quite describe. He feels so hot and big and throbbing. He thinks he’s going to get addicted after being denied it for such a long time, and then Minho slowly begins to move.</p><p>He can only gasp in surprise as his gaze snaps up to meet the taller man’s. Minho watches him react, the corner of his lips pulling up a bit as he begins to work up to a rhythm. He can’t keep up the controlled composure for long. His own pleasure overtaking him as he closes his eyes to fully enjoy the delicious sensation.</p><p>The younger male takes that moment to sit up and reach for the other’s neck. He surprises the older man but successfully pulls him down to hover over him, and engages him in a wet kiss.</p><p>“Look at me,” he demands, silently chastising the male for asking to see him in such an embarrassing state and not following through. A small whimper escaped him when Minho suddenly thrust in sharply, reacting to his words favorably.</p><p>“I’m always looking at you,” he wrapped his arms around the thin waist, raising the male’s body off the bed slightly. Taemin thinks he’s about to be pulled up but is surprised when Minho only readjusts himself slightly before bearing down into him.</p><p>He’s shocked at the sound that escapes his lips when the cock begins to rub against him just right, stimulating him in the most pleasurable way, “Oh my god. Just like that, Minho.” He arches his back even more, using his arms as leverage to remain in that position and enjoy himself even more. Minho is more than satisfied at seeing his partner react in such a sexy way. He leans down and allows his tongue to trace down to a brown nipple, sucking on it before teasing it with his tongue. He lightly bites it and is delighted to hear the light squeak that escapes the other along with a tightening around his cock.</p><p>He smiles against the pectoral before deciding to do it again and soothing it with a lavish lick. He does it a few times and moves to the other, abusing it in that manner before moving to the other one and enjoying the tightness that it caused around his throbbing flesh. He doesn’t realize how much the other is enjoying the attention until he feels a hand attempt to bury itself in his short hair and spasms begin to take over the shorter male, moans accompanying every jolt.</p><p>Taemin can only moan Minho’s name as he empties himself between their stomachs, smearing his cum on both of their abdomens. He’s completely limp when the older male lets go of his waist. The dark haired male simply lays there, exhausted but completely satisfied. Minho leans over him and brushes his hair to the side, exposing his face in all its beauty.</p><p>“You look incredible like this,” Minho begins, making Taemin smile.</p><p>“Spread out for you?”</p><p>“All fucked out and satisfied. It’s my favorite look.”</p><p>Taemin giggles and reaches out for the man. He complies and leans down, engaging the other in a small kiss, “Maybe this should be a concept.”</p><p>“Absolutely not. I’m the only one that can see you like this,” Minho says seriously but it only makes the younger male smile.</p><p>“But hyung, what are we gonna do? You’re still hard.”</p><p>“I was surprised. You just finished on your own. What am I supposed to do with this,” he asked in a pouty manner, pressing himself inside Taemin to get his point across.</p><p>“It’s your fault. It felt so good, I couldn’t help it,” the dancer attempts to defend himself but blushes when the smug look on Minho’s face registers. He pushes the man off of him and Minho complies playfully, laying next to the younger man. He’s cleaned of the seed that had spilled between them before his arms are full of the male again. He’s kissed thoroughly and then the lithe body begins to kiss down his jaw and neck.</p><p>He watches as the plump lips nip and kiss, his pink tongue darting out occasionally to wet his lips as he works his way down to his collarbones and chest, stopping to gently tease a nipple with his tongue and fingers, kissing down his abs that are lavished with even more attention. Until he finally gets to the cock that is standing at attention. Minho watches intently as Taemin positions himself comfortably on all fours, re-adjusting the pajama top that he’s still wearing, and resting his weight on his elbows as he levels down to the hard flesh. He feels his heart beat rise the minute Taemin tucks his hair behind his ear, gracing him with a glance before taking his sack into his mouth. He sighs in pleasure as the warm tongue laps at the skin before they’re sucked into the younger man’s mouth. He pulls away and it drops out of his plump lips and then he repeats it again, closing his eyes as he worships his scrotum, his long lashes standing out prettily against his skin.</p><p>“Does it feel good, hyung?”</p><p>“Amazing.”</p><p>Taemin is satisfied with that answer, smiling cutely to himself before finally taking hold of the cock he was neglecting. He licks a thick stripe on the underside of it before locking gazes with the older male as he finally takes the cock into his mouth. A curse escapes Minho’s lips as he watches the other work him with his mouth. His hair keeps falling into his face and he keeps tucking it behind his ear, that coupled with the glances and simmering looks he aims at Minho, he’s not sure how much more he can take. Luckily for him, Taemin seems like he’s ready again. He places a few kisses up the hard shaft before pulling away and climbing over Minho. He settles on top of the older male’s abdomen, revealing his cock has gotten hard again as he was pleasuring Minho.</p><p>Big hands rest on the other’s waist and Taemin finally takes off his pajama top, tossing it off to the side as he allows the older male to take him in fully naked. The male doesn’t waste his chance. He sits up and takes the smaller man in his embrace. He kisses his collarbones, shoulders, and neck, working up to place gentle kisses on his face. His nose, eyes, his forehead and temples are not spared. He feels the lips stop on his before a whisper makes it past Minho’s lips.</p><p>“You’re so beautiful.”</p><p>Taemin feels a warmth burst forth, reaching every inch of him. He feels so <em>treasured</em>. He can feel it in the way Minho looks at him, dotes on him, teases him, adores him, and loves him. He wants to bathe in the warmth that Minho gives him. Whenever he feels less than he is, he can always count on Minho to give him that glowing warmth.</p><p>“I love you,” he whispers back.</p><p>Minho smiles against the lips and whispers those words back to him before taking them into another kiss. It’s passionate but it’s also so full of that wonderful feeling that it leaves Taemin reeling even after they break for air. He regains his composure before pushing Minho back to lay down. He reaches behind himself and takes hold of the hard flesh. He sinks back on it easily, adjusting his body before beginning to ride the man under him.</p><p>He rotates his hips in wide circles before he begins to grind down onto the cock. Minho enjoys the view, watching the nimble dancer move his hips in such a seductive manner, putting to practice what he teases so much in his performances. Of course, he looks a million times better when he’s enjoying such lewd acts with him. Taemin moves forward and leans on the male’s chest as he finally begins to fuck himself properly on the hard shaft he was teasing. He doesn’t keep his composure for long, especially when Minho takes hold of the slim waist and braces his legs on the bed, propelling himself into the tight body that was pleasuring him.</p><p>Minho’s panting picks up considerably and he moans. He’s so close.</p><p>“In me. Do it in me, don’t pull out,” Taemin desperately pleas in his ears as he pumps himself to completion as well.</p><p>He grasps desperately at the plump ass and pulls it flush against him, releasing deep into the body above him. Taemin follows suit, moaning his release and in the process getting them both dirty again.</p><p>He doesn’t move off the other and instead collapses on top of him. They remain like that, both catching their breath and returning from that high, reveling in the afterglow. It’s a little while before Minho speaks, “You’re gonna have to shower again.”</p><p>Taemin pouts cutely before slightly moving off the other, “Tissues.”</p><p>The older male laughs quietly but reaches for the tissue paper. He cleans them both as much as he can before Taemin cuddles up next to him, with a leg thrown over his.</p><p>“Isn’t it gonna be hard for you tomorrow if you don’t clean up now?” Minho asks as he gently runs his hand over the thigh that’s above him.</p><p>Taemin only hums before deciding to speak, “I don’t have a schedule tomorrow, so it’s okay.”</p><p>It’s then that Minho understands the other’s desire to have him finish inside. He simply shakes his head in disapproval. Whatever the case, he was more than happy to dote on his younger lover again.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I wanted to incorporate more of the Heaven lyrics but then it was just really cringy so I took most of it out. lmao Anyway, thank you for reading. Comments are appreciated very much. c:</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>